


The Adventures of X-Ray and Vav: Season 3

by Lunan95



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mogar/Vav?, Secret Identity, Slash, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, The Mad King returns?, X-Ray and Vav SEASON 3, X-Ray likes to tease about it, because Bucket is one embarrassing surname, because we need one, it's Sunny Bucket, weird name I know, yes the pizza delivery girl has a name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: X-Ray and Vav are back in action, again! This time they are joined by the most unlikely and reluctant of heroes; a pizza delivering high schooler who just wanted to deliver an order somewhat got stuck with two idiot heroes, a feral bear-man, a snarky inventor, a floating robot and last, but not least...a recurring mad villain who once again has a insanely mad plan.Will our heroes learn to work together as team or the Mad King finally succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
Vav stretched on his arms so long he could. "Oh, nice to come back to the city!" He said and smiled towards...the train station where they just arrived, cramped by people who didn't even bothered excuse themselves as they purposely pushed each other out of the way. "The vacation was top, but now back to work!" Vav said optimistically.  
  
"Sure thing, Va-" X-Ray said before he was interrupted as someone pushed him. "Hey, watch it!" He yelled towards the man who didn't even stopped by and apologized. "Man, I did not missed this."  
  
The Brit shrugged and put on his backpack with a wide smile. "C'mon now, mate. Let's back home now, I bet our friends missed us."   
  
"Great idea. Besides, Hilda must have new, awesome stuff for us by now!" He said and both of the lads set off, running out of the train station and towards the apartment complex.

* * *

"Oh, it's so nice to get into our suits again!" X-Ray exclaimed as he finished putting on the black gloves. "X-Ray glasses, here we go!"  
  
Vav found that he stared at him...not again. "Oh, sod off!" He snapped as he covered himself when he knew what his partner did again. "It's not funny."  
  
"Sure it is!" X-Ray smirked. "Now, back to work-"  
  
"Wait, we should make plans." Vav injected.  
  
X-Ray groaned with emphasis. "What plans now?" He asked. Great, now Vav was at it again. None of the heroes has noticed the open window opened more slightly and a pair of feet just jumped onto the floor silently. A shadow moved fast.  
  
"-and every plan takes it's time to plan out. As I just found out, we need more than one back-up plan!" Vav stated as he finished his long monologue about planning plans.  
  
His partner groaned. "Vav! We just got home, why do we even need plans?!" he exclaimed as threw his arms in a dramatic way. "And that plan about underground dynamite is stupid-"  
  
"You have returned."  
  
They jumped at the sudden, deep voice behind them.  
  
"Bloody cripes!"  
  
"What the hell?!" X-Ray shouted, both of them looked at the bear-man who smirked with crossed arms. "How many times do I gotta say, knock on the fucking door like a normal person!"  
  
Vav, once he overcame his mini-fright, was the contrast of X-Ray's reaction. "Mogar!" He exclaimed overjoyed to see their friend. "You silly donut, why would you do that?"  
  
Mogar frowned, not getting what Vav said. "Mogar is not a silly donut, he is a warrior."   
  
Appearently he took it too literally. The Brit began to snicker. "I was just joking around, you tosser-"  
  
"Alright, stop the flirt." X-Ray interrupted with an unimpressed stare. "Why are you here, Bear-Man?"  
  
The warrior stared back, as if it was a challenge. "Metal Woman summons you both."  
  
"Well, news travels fast!" X-Ray said with a confident grin. "Let's go and see what Hilda wants." He said as headed outside with Vav running right after him.  
  
"X-Ray, why the stairs?!" he panted as they ran down the stairs. "We could've taken the elevator!"  
  
The Hispanic snorted. "The elevator isn't heroic enough, we should always be on the move!"  
  
"As long we're not too exhausted..." Vav grumbled, slightly irritated. "You gotta remember it's not always appearences for a hero. It's fighting for the good will and in the name of justice!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" X-Ray replied as they headed outside on the street. Mogar suddenly jumped in front of them, possibly from the open window in their apartment. "Jesus Christ!" X-Ray snapped, sick of how the primal bear warrior.  
  
Vav sighed. "Stop faffing around, let's go!" He said as the three of them headed straight to Monarch Labs where Hilda reclaimed her former work place since the Mad King was put away for good...for the second time in row.

* * *

Hilda grumbled under her breath. "About time you showed up, morons..." She said as she worked on brand new suit. It was a very unusual combination of soft fabrics, robotic metallics and what not.   
  
"Hey, we just arrived!" Vav defended, slightly annoyed. Not even an hour back home and already complains.  
  
"Nic try. I saw your Insta post at the station."  
  
Vav then turned to X-Ray, glaring at his friend as if he had betrayed him and who only shrugged. "The followers must know that the city's heroes has returned." He said with a smug grin.  
  
The Brit decided to ignore and turned to the purple-heaired, inventing scientist. "So, why were we summoned here?"  
  
"Because." Hilda began as she put away her tools and looked at them. "I have uncovered this." Hilda said as she backed away and showed them the suit on the desk. It looked like a jumpsuit, although the legs were cropped as shorts. The arms were long-sleeved, connected to a pair of fingerless gloves in the same colors and the boots were as well. Around the waist was a belt in silvery white and in the middle was round button-like circle, it was a luminous glow. Apart of that little detail, the whole suit were colored in white and yellow.  
  
X-Ray grinned. "So, a new suit." He remarked. "Who's gonna have it?"  
  
Hilda glared. "I don't know because I didn't made this."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"WOT?!"  
  
Hilda nodded, crossing her arms. "That's right. I think Mad King must've made this-"  
  
"Then it should be destroyed!" Mogar suddenly snapped and drew his sword from behind. "Nothing good comes out of Mad King!"  
  
"Wait, let's not be hasty..." Vav suddenly stood in front of Mogar and tried to calm him. "We don't really know if it was made to harm!"  
  
Hilda rolled her eyes, irritated. "Okay, listen up!" She yelled and effectively shut the lads up. "I have controlled this suit over again, ORF has scanned it for malfunctions. This suit was probably scrapped when Mad King realized it couldn't be used for his sick plans."  
  
"Told you plans weren't good!" X-Ray exclaimed in triumph.  
  
"Oh, shove it..." Vav muttered. "But that aside, does it fit anyone at all?"  
  
Hilda sighed frustrated. "I have tried it myself, it's too small for my figure." She said. "So, we'll see if it fits any of you two morons and Bear Man over there."  
  
"Mogar is NOT gonna have that!" Mogar protested and glared fiercly at the suit as if it greatly insulted him. "Mogar is a warrior!"  
  
Vav snickered. "Oh, you silly pot." He said and grabbed the suit.   
  
"Be careful with that!" Hilda protested.  
  
X-Ray grinned and jumped onto Mogar from back, blinding him again with his pelt hood. "Get it on him now, Vav!"  
  
Before Vav could even try, Mogar had enough and threw both of them off onto the floor with a loud roar.   
  
Vav landed on his bottom while X-Ray hit on his front aka his face and stomach. "Okay...bad idea." The Brit whined as he rubbed his sore backside. "Not Mogar then."  
  
"He don't need a suit..." X-Ray groaned. "Still strong without it..."  
  
Hilda nodded in thought. "True that...Vav, you're next."  
  
"WOT?" Vav exclaimed. "But I already got a suit!"  
  
Hilda groaned and rubbed her temples. "Just try it on, it doesn't matter who gets it. All I want is to see it's physical abilities."  
  
"Alright then..." Vav said unsure and undressed the upper and nether parts of his spandex. He was just about to put the suit on as he felt a pair of eyes staring at him from behind. He looked behind and noted how Mogar's stare was so intensive, the bear man just stood there with crossed arms. "Um, could you not stare at me?"  
  
Mogar snorted, but turned around and Vav exhaled in relief. Well, that got tense.   
  
After a while...Vav decided. "No. Absolutely NO!"  
  
"Why, you look nice for once!" X-Ray said with a wide grin. "Shows off your legs though...and it's very formfitting."  
  
Vav shook his head. "No, I won't walk around and show off my legs ad tights-" He started, but were cut off as the suit started to act weird. It made violent jerks and moves, almost as if it tried to shake off it's bearer and Vav squeaked terrified.   
  
"OH DEAR GOD! The suit's gone bonkers!" he yelled.  
  
Mogar drew his sword again. "What is this sorcery?!" He growled.  
  
"The suit has entirely got itself life somehow." Hilda concluded. "Interesting..."  
  
X-Ray lost it. "THE FUCKING SUIT'S MAD AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT IT?!" He yelled enraged and them ran towards Vav in the raging death machine that was the supposed super suit. "Vav! Take it off!"  
  
Vav desperately tried to free himself, not an easy task when the suit were jerking violently and swinging around. The Brit tried to keep his head cool as he managed to free his arms.  
  
He was not prepared for a certain bear man to tackle him on the floor. Mogar growled as he fought with the suit, attempting to tear it off.  
  
The suit seemed to be á la Frankenstein's monster as it suddenly threw Vav out of the suit with force. The Brit hollered as he flew straight into his partner, so they both collapsed on to the hard floor. Mogar growled as he was prepared with his sword, but the suit fell flat on the surface.  
  
"That suit is sure picky." X-Ray remarked as he freed himself from Vav's grasps.   
  
Vav snatched his blue and red spandex and dressed on it. "Never again! Blimey, I thought it was gonna minge me off!"  
  
Hilda picked the suit up and noted as it was completely still now. "Seems like the suit choses it's bearer. It rejected Vav completely and it's no use to try it again." She said, mostly to herself and she had still no idea what the purpose of the suit was for. "ORF, can you scan this suit?"  
  
ORF came floating in the air, it's screen with a wide smile and the robot scanned the suit in Hilda's hands. "Scan complete. No malfunctions. Defense mode and theft security activated." ORF declared and projected a hologram picture of the suit. Pixels began to form for the suit as it showed a possible bearer for it. It showed a woman, although smaller than Hilda or even Ash. "Possible bearer is female, 5'4 tall, weight dependable, chest size 85A, shoe size 7-"  
  
"Thanks for that!" Vav suddenly exclaimed, turing red at the mere mention of breast size. "Do we really need to know every size?!"  
  
X-Ray wasn't amused. "So that mad death trap is for a woman?"  
  
"Basically, it seems so." Hilda said thoughtfully and looked at the suit. "So it has a theft security system installed, that explained why it went havoc when Vav tried it on."  
  
Mogar stared at them as if they were alien. "Speak normal!" He demanded with a growl.  
  
"Very nice, but this is a murder machine, so we'll dispose of it!" X-Ray decided and grabbed at the suit, but Hilda grabbed at the other end of it and they both struggled. "What the hell? Let go!"  
  
Hilda refused. "This is a treasure! How can you just throw it away?!" She snapped back, trying to take it back. "This is the ultimate super suit, it's priceless!"  
  
"No, it isn't!" X-Ray countered, gritting his teeth in the struggle. "This belongs in trash!"  
  
Vav tried to get in between. "Guys, maybe we should leave it be?" He tried to reason, but his voice wasn't enough to be heard over X-Ray and Hilda's bickerings.   
  
"Mogar should cut this down!" The bear man snarled as he raised his sword and slice it, but Vav got panic and used his Slow Mo gloves to stop him. It was effective for a long while, Vav had Hilda to upgrade his gloves since last time it had been almost ineffective to Mogar's brute strength.  
  
Everyone kept shouting, fighting and bickering at each other, Hilda and X-Ray had their struggles about the suit while Mogar had engaged himself into some kind of wrestling match with Vav, who simply didn't stand a chance against the bear-man's strengths.  
  
"Pizza delivery!" A voice called out and a pair of feet, covered in sneakers, walked inside. But the bickering group of three hero vigilantes and an inventing scientist weren't paying attention. "Uh, hello?" The pizza delivery girl said, staring at them fighting. She rolled her Eyes and brought up a portable card reader. "Three pizzas...one Pepperoni, one Capricciosa and one Hawaii...that'll be 13 dollars!"  
  
None heard her over the shouts and fist fightings.  
  
"Hello?" The pizza delivery girl said, feeling impatient. "Hey, who's gonna pay for this?!"  
  
Suddenly the suit Hilda and X-Ray were fighting about, came to life and slipped out of their grasp. "It's leaping amok!" The green superhero yelled.  
  
"Stop that suit!" Hilda exclaimed and chased after the raging supersuit.  
  
"It's gone pear-shaped again!" Vav cried out, staring at the chase as Mogar still had his arms pinned backwards as they lied on the floor. For once, even Mogar seemed to forgotten to fight as he stared at the oddity as well.  
  
The pizza delivery girl gasped as the suit in White and yellow charged as straight at her. "What's going on?!" She screamed as the suit started to dissamble and the parts began to attach at her body as if they were magnets. The belt snaked around her waist and locked shut, the button glowed and Everything seemed too bright, she shut her eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell..." A British voice suddenly said breathlessly.  
  
The pizza delivery girl suddenly opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. They were covered by fingerless gloves, she was wearing boots that reach to half of her legs and it was a strange jumpsuit she wore, even though the legs were cropped into shorts. Her sleeves were long and white, it seemed like a white polo shirt was underneath the hard surface that covered her chest and shoulders.  
  
"Well, fu-" 


	2. Rise of the Yellow Ranger

She was just a normal high school girl, minding her own business and focused on her own life. She always did her best in school, although she still sucked in math. And physics. But she was good in gym classes. She had no friends and she didn't mind either, it was just troublesome to join a typical clique in high school. She was satisfied with her part-time job at the local pizza place, at least she earned some money and her faithful Xbox 360 had never failed her before.  
  
It was a good, calm life where nothing out of place ever happened.  
  
Until now.  
  
"HOW DO I GET THIS THING OFF?!" The pizza delivery girl yelled, she had a rather violent struggle with the suit stuck on her body. Her hands tried to pull the belt off, but it was stuck as glue!   
  
Vav quickly came to his senses after he and the others stared at her for a long moment. "Don't worry, Vav to the rescue!" He exclaimed and headed over to the girl. He tried to get the gloves off, but without avail. "Bollocks, they're tight on her!" He said to himself and looked over his shoulder. "X-Ray, Mogar! Help out here!"  
  
"Hey, we needed a bearer for that murder machine and she's not dead yet." X-Ray shrugged as he remarked.   
  
Mogar didn't paid any mind to the Hispanic superhero and marshed straight over to Vav, the pizza delivery girl and the suit made by Mad King which he despised.   
  
But clearly both of them wasn't enough. "X-Ray, you could lend a hand or be a knobhead!" Vav called out, trying pry off the metal chest armor from the girl while Mogar had her in a hard grasp from behind.  
  
X-Ray groaned before agreeing. "Alright, fine!" He relented and began to try take off the boots on her feet.   
  
"Guys, there's no use!" Hilda shouted and stared at the foursome. "That suit has chosen a bearer!"  
  
ORF levitated over to the stunned four and scanned over the pizza delivery girl again. "Scan complete. Suit armor matches bearer to 100%."  
  
"But that means she's our new friend and ally!" Vav exclaimed and let go of the girl.   
  
The girl had a blank expression for a long while before it finally registered in her mind. "Wait...WHAT?!" She shouted. "Oh no, no way! I was just gonna deliver pizza orders and get paid! Screw this, I'm out!" She snapped and kicked X-Ray, who still tried to take off her boot, in the face.  
  
"What the hell?!" X-Ray yelled from the floor where he was kicked.   
  
Hilda muttered something before walking towards the girl. "Look, we didn't expected this either. This is a super suit, it didn't agree with any other bearer than you. Sorry, but I'm afraid you must be one of us now."  
  
The girl just stared at the other, the inventor were taller and looked as if she didn't joked. The pizza delivery girl just stared, spacing out completely. In this moment, it felt like her soul just died.  
  
"I think she died." X-Ray remarked. "At least on the inside."  
  
And then she fainted.

* * *

"Look, she's waking up!" Vav exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
The girl slowly stirred and found that four heads and a floating robot were all looking at her. Dark brown eyes looked around, confused of what was going on. She groaned as she sat up, it felt like her head hit something hard. "My head is aching a bit." She said.  
  
X-Ray scoffed. "Duh, you fainted and hit the floor." He deadpanned. "Look. Now when you're one of us and all, keep in mind I'm the leader and I decide things here!"  
  
Vav didn't looked happy. "Now that's bollocks, X-Ray."  
  
"Well, worth a try." X-Ray shrugged. "I wanted to see if she's the obeying type or not."  
  
"I'm right here, y'know..." The girl grumbled and crossed her arms. "I have a name and no one even bothered to ask?"  
  
The Brit then looked excited, he wanted to befriend the new heroine so much as possible. "Well, what's your name then?"  
  
"Uh...Sunny Bucket." The girl replied. Then X-Ray broke into loud laughters and her face was heating up. God...she hated her surname so much!  
  
"Oh my fucking god! Your surname is Bucket?!"  
  
Sunny growled annoyed. "It's not funny!" She snapped at the laughing superhero. "Try to live with that surname you whole life!"  
  
"Don't had to. My surname is cooler." X-Ray smirked.  
  
Vav sighed and got between them. "Guys, we should work together. Not bicker like this. Right, Mogar?"  
  
Mogar stared and just nodded shortly, still with crossed arms and a stoic expression. It was completely contrast to Vav's excitable and giddy personality. Vav grinned before he nudged the bear man with the shoulder lightly and Mogar attempted to return it.  
  
Keyword; attempted.   
  
He accidently pushed Vav too hard with the shoulder and made the Brit flying into a wall.   
  
It was a priceless sight.  
  
"I'm alright!" Vav said, out of breath as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Don't worry, chap." He said to assure Mogar who looked for once, bewildered.  
  
Hilda groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "How do you even..." She looked up and were about to say something when she saw X-Ray with his phone out and a good-for-nothing-smirk. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Hey, I made a vine of that."  
  
"Vine don't even exist anymore, moron."  
  
"Well, Youtube then."  
  
Sunny stared at all of them and huffed. "Alright, I'm out!" She said and rose up, she had enough of this! "This is just...bullshit!"  
  
Hilda gave her an unamused stare while X-Ray rolled his eyes, muttering "ungrateful brat..." and Vav looked pretty concerned. Mogar couldn't care less.  
  
"Look, I know this kinda intrude on your life. But this supersuit has chosen you and no one else can fit in that, according to ORF's scans." Hilda explained in an irritated tone, but she did actually pity the girl. "You're a superhero now and is gonna work with those two clowns."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Hey!" 

* * *

It was late evening, darkness had long ago fallen and the two superheroes were out on their usual patrol. Where Mogar had gone was beyond their ideas, the bear man was very unpredictable. But he always turned up whenever there was serious trouble.  
  
"I guess she must be really mad..." Vav mused as they sat on the rooftop of a particular high building and kept watch of the calm city life below.   
  
X-Ray scoffed. "That kid should be happy she gets to be a part of this!"  
  
Vav was still concerned. "But she looked as if she didn't really wanted to. We can't force her, X-Ray."  
  
"It took us forever to be recognized as heroes, Vav." The green superhero snorted. "This is her big shot, no one gets this lucky and she totally rejects it."  
  
"But what if she already has a busy life?" The Brit countered. "She was small, she didn't looked older than sixteen."  
  
X-Ray didn't cared. "Big deal. Why do I care?"  
  
Vav sighed and gave up. It was no use to keep arguing when it fell on deaf ears and X-Ray didn't seemed especially happy about the girl would become one of them. Maybe he was jealous of the suit? But no one knew the effects of that super suit, especially if it was created by Mad King in the first place.  
  
Mogar was very distrusting of the suit, he had kept glaring at it as if it were going to attack anytime soon. Vav could hardly blame him, the bear man had been tricked by Mad King and Mogar would never forgive him as long he lived.  
  
The Brit hoped tomorrow would go well at least.

* * *

Next morning everyone had gathered at Hilda's lab to test out the abilities the super suit could have. Luckily it was a Saturday which meant no school for Sunny who was still in a bad mood.  
  
"You know how hard it was to sleep with this onesie?" She complained, still angered over her situation and how ridiculous it was.  
  
Hilda muttered something under her breath, probably nothing good, before giving a decent answer. "That's why I'm testing this thing now."  
  
"Don't worry, I think you look top!" Vav remarked happily, he was already fond of the young girl and her little scowl was adorable.   
  
X-Ray didn't paid them any mind. He sat and read a magazine with his feet on the table. "Just speak English, Vav." He said as he took another bite of a red apple.  
  
"I just did!" Vav protested.  
  
Hilda sighed frustrated. "This is the most complicated thing have seen. I wonder what Mad King wanted this for." She muttered.  
  
"Who cares?" X-Ray complained, he kept reading his magazine while eating his apple. "We got a kid who can control the murder machine."  
  
Vav was very irritated by his lack of interest. "You could at least pretend to be interested."   
  
"Oh, there's rumors about some mystical tower made of gold." X-Ray exclaimed and kept reading. "Hm...you guys know the forest on the outskirts of the city is big?"  
  
Vav gave it some thought. "Hm...I have never thought of it, we have only been by the parts where Mogar lives."  
  
"Those parts aren't really far away from the town." Hilda said as she controlled a yellow helmet, most likely belonging to the suit. "No one had been deep in the woods. A couple of explorers, but that's all."  
  
X-Ray kept reading. "They returned last week, those explorers. They say in a interview that no one should go deeper in the forests, they say it's cursed and they were lucky to return alive." He read out loud.  
  
Vav then got an idea. " know! Mogar, we must ask him!"  
  
"The bearman?" Hilda asked and narrowed her eyes at the helmet. "Well, wasn't he raised by animals? He should probably know if the heart of the forest is cursed or not. By the way, I don't believe in curses."  
  
"Honestly, Mogar haven't said much about his past." Vav concluded. "All he said was he was nurtured by his mother-"  
  
"Who's a cow." X-Ray interrupted."  
  
"Hush!" Vav snapped before he continued. "And he told that he learned to fight on his own since he was old enough to speak and move."  
  
X-Ray then dropped his magazine. "What?! He did NOT tell me that!"  
  
"He told me in confidence." Vav defended himself. "Last week, when you were helping Hilda with those big boxes of new supplies, I took Mogar to GameHUNT and brought a shirt for him."  
  
"Wow, so your boyfriend tells you stuff when I'm not there." X-Ray remarked with an annoyed stare. "I feel so loved..."  
  
Vav stammered, embarrassed. "He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!"  
  
"...so that warrior who looks like He-Man sorta is raised by animals?" Sunny suddenly spoke up for the first time since the conversation began. "He talks in third person..."  
  
"Yes, he's raised in the forest." Vav answered. "Anyways, he mentioned his brothers taught him."  
  
"Brothers?!" X-Ray exclaimed. "Dude, what the hell! He spills everything for you!"  
  
"He most likely refers his "brothers" as in other bears, moron." Hilda snarked. "Seriously, I'm so glad I get to invent again instead for managing the company again. I was afraid to lose my job when this company was sold, but the new owner is alright."  
  
"Oh yeah, we heard about it." X-Ray said and took a bite from his forgotten apple. "What is he like?"  
  
Hilda stopped for moment a she looked at him. "Actually, he's pretty cool. I dunno, it's something about him that seemed familiar. But he let me invent and he mentioned he planned a big project he wants me to lead."  
  
"Dude, maybe he'll promote you." X-Ray said. "Great, then you can pay for a new console."  
  
Hilda glared at him. "In your dreams, idiot. I rather keep it for myself."  
  
"Miss Hilda, befor the issue of the suit, did you work on something while we were gone?" Vav asked, he had forgotten his question with the whole incident with the mysterious suit. "The Slow Mo gloves works fine, but I think we need to upgrade ourselves a big. I'm not really strong enough to fight big, buff criminals."  
  
"I did work something, but they're not done yet." Hilda said as she put down the helmet. "Give it a week or so, they should be finished by then."  
  
X-Ray groaned loudly and threw his head backwards, frustrated at the lack of new cool superhero gadgets. "Ugh...a whole week?!"  
  
"Oh, suck it up, you big baby!" Hilda snapped, clearly annoyed. "That's the least of our problems right now."  
  
"How is it even going with the death trap?" Sunny broke up the beginning of an argument. "I have been sitting here for almost an hour. Is it gonna kill me in my sleep or not?"  
  
"Honest answer?" Hilda asked and received a nod. "No. I can't find any malfunctions or hidden death traps on it. I probably have to write down the specific functions we have so far. ORF, come and scan the suit. Then make a list of the specifications and functions."  
  
"Will do, Hilda!" ORF chirped and scanned Sunny's suit once again. "Scan complete. Functions are following; Armor, made of iron, is fire resistant, resistant to explosive. Boots are capable of enhanced speed, around 35 mph. Ability to add rollerblade wheels or skating blades after need. Belt's front button is functionable, when activated, it alerts other companionable communication devices of danger. Upper chest armor, base of iron. Three major front buttons on left side and one major button on right side. First left button activates rollerblade function, second left button activates skating blades and third left button activates powered flight rockets. Right button activates communication device, supported by speech. Left and right gloves, button of upper right glove activates microwedges. Capable to attach and climb any surface. Visor made of yellow plexi-glass, capable of scaning objects. Helmet, made of iron. Resistant fire, explosives and protects the head from life-threating injuries such as concussions. Lamp on the front side of helmet, providing light when needed. In-ear communication device, companionable with the chest right side communication button."  
  
Vav widen his eyes. "Bloody hell...this really is the perfect suit for superheroes!"  
  
"Perfect for criminals as well." Hilda remarked as she finished writing on her notepad. "Now I understand why Mad King would create this, he probably wanted the perfect minion to do the hard work and what's better than this suit. Anyone who wears it would be unstoppable."  
  
X-Ray crossed his arms. "Doesn't explain why the suit went piss mad and chose a girl instead."  
  
"Yes...that is odd." Vav agreed. "But we got Sunny on our side, criminals won't stand a chance!"  
  


"Ahem!" A new voice joined them and everyone except Hilda gasped, they turned around to see and there were...not Mad King as they first expected for some strange reason. It was a man none of them had ever seen. He was tall, yet a bit on the muscular side. His expression were calm and easy-going, he wore short black hair (although a bit on the unkept side) and his face wore a facial stubble.    
  
He was wearing business slacks and a white shirt, along with the black tie and his sleeves were rolled up and one of his hands were holding his black suit jacket over his shoulder while the other hand rested on his hip.   
  
"Hilda, I wasn't aware of the party. Where's my invite?"    
  
Hilda sighed, but straightened her back for him. "Chief, there's no party and the mystical suit found a bearer. Unfortunately, it's a high school girl." Then she turned to the three superheroes. "Guys, this is my boss."   
  
"Oh...." Vav said slowly. That voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "...'ello."   
  
X-Ray share a look with his partner in hero-ing, that voice seemed familiar to him as well. "Sup?" He shrugged.   
  
Sunny, who didn't shared either their thoughts or experience, waved awkwardly with one hand.   
  
"Relax, I ain't gonna bite y'all." Hilda's boss said and waves away their doubts and mistrusts. "Name's Geoff Lazer Ramsey and I own this neat place now. So...I'm not really a mad king who's disguised into a freaking CEO and plans to rid of supers, brain-wash citizens and rule the world. Nah, too much work. Easier to handle a company."   
  
X-Ray, Vav and Sunny stared at him, although the latter was confused while the two former quickly concluded that this one shouldn't be any problems.    
  
"So, what are your strengths?" Vav asked. "We gotta know, just in case."   
  
Geoff shrugged with a smirk. "Oh, I can build shit and is crazy rich. I'm kinda like Tony Stark, only cooler."   
  
"You're hired!" X-Ray shouted with a grin.   
  
"What?" Geoff said.    
  
Hilda sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "What the idiot is trying to say is you're not some "archnemesis" to him." She replied.   
  
"Alright, this guy is cool. He's off our suspected criminals list." Vav announced proudly.   
  
"Dude, why do you even have that list for?" X-Ray complained. "Mad King has the first place with big letters and the Copirate called dibs on second place. That list is just short as your wee-wee!"   
  
Vav muttered something rude under his breath, glaring annoyed at his partner in not-so-much-crime. "Alright, cool it..."   
  
"So you two are the X-Ray and Vav idiots." Geoff dead-panned. "Saw once in a newspaper how you morons managed to destroy the city...and the fucking thieves was in slow motion the entire time!"   
  
Hilda wore a smirk while the two superheroes protested loudly. "Best boss ever."   
  
"Shouldn't there be some bearman with you?" Geoff pointed out and sat down in a chair, taking a bite from X-Ray's forgotten apple.   
  
"Mogar is out and protecting the forest." Vav replied automatically. "The forests outside the city is huge. Besides, someone has to protect the forests while we protect the city."   
  
Geoff rolled his eyes. "What are you guys even supposed to be?"   
  
"I'm glad you asked!" X-Ray said proudly and puffed out his chest. "We are the crushers of crime!   
  
Vav joined in, realized it was his cue. "The protectors of justice!" He chimed in. "The hope for all those in need!"   
  
"The two incredibly handsome super cool guys!" X-Ray added and nodded to Vav.   
  
"X-RAY AND VAAAAV!" They both shouted in union as they jumped into a high-five.   
  
Geoff stared for them for a long moment. Then he said...   
  
"You guys are retarded as dicks." He said and then began to laugh hysterically, almost like an hyena while X-Ray and Vav protested how cool they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I haven't updated for almost a YEAR?! Oh gosh, I'm really sorry for that. I haven't given up on this story, but then life came and hit me hard. Yeah, that's not fun. Sometimes you must do the boring stuff before the fun stuff.
> 
> But now I'm back into the game! :D
> 
> Look forward for more chapters soon, since I got loads planned for this!
> 
> Also, suggestions are very welcomed. 
> 
> \- Lunan95
> 
> PS. A laughing Geoff always gives me joy. Am I right? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got recently obsessed with the show X-Ray and Vav. That shit was the best I ever seen! But I was sad of course when I saw it would never become a third season.
> 
> BUT THAT'S WHY FANFICS EXISTS! *la*
> 
> So! We're introduced to a new, possible hero! Will this pizza delivery girl accept her fate or will she reject it? What kind of person is this girl actually? Will we ever learn her name? Why was the suit created, what is it's powers and had the Mad King a secret plan with this? WHY AM I ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?
> 
> You will get the answer as you continue to read this story. :3 
> 
> But please leave a comment and tell what you thought. Also, sorry if there's grammar errors. I'm not a native-speaking for English.
> 
> PS. It maaaaaybe will have slash. :3 But that's a slow burn. ^^
> 
> Suggestions are very welcome!


End file.
